springtime!
by YAOI FANZ
Summary: it springtime with naruto, kyuubi, and sasuke! threesome, yaoi, if you don't want to read it and read another story!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"sasukekun!"

sasuke flinch at the high pitch voices coming toward him. the two girls, ino and sakura, cling on his arm and start asking him questions.

"sasuke-kun, will you go on a date with me?" asked sakura.

"No! bill board brow! he going out with me!" Ino yelled.

sasuke sigh at the two girls and pull his arms out of there grasp and with the coldest stare he use and say "I not going out with either of you even if I die first"

And with that he left looking for naruto and all sasuke heard from the girls was "WHY?"

-  
sasuke found naruto in the forest with his friend fox, sasuke step out behind the tree, kyuubi was on him. kyuubi was not an ordinary fox.  
He seem to know where sasuke and naruto at even if they don't tell him where there. when kyuubi meet other people, he start growling, biting or a strange behaviors. And they share secrets with each other.

"Hey sasuke, watch out for kyuubi because he in heat and get horny. Just a while he just gave me a blowjob and then he caught a whiff of your scent in the air coming closer to here" said naruto.

"well do you think it's a little to late for that waring! Because 1. Didn't you see him humping me and transforming to human so he can fuck me senseless to the ground so I can't walk or just pass out." Said sasuke.

"your right sasuke-kun." Kyuubi said in huskily voice.

"and I smell that you are a virgin and so does naruto-kun too. And for me, I going to be lucky because I going to have you two become my mate and a lot of fun almost everyday.

Sasuke and naruto pale a little at kyuubi horny ideas.

"I almost forgot, you guys can't run away from me

because I put a barrier around this area when sasuke came. Now let get down to business, first mark the person who going to be your mate." kyuubi Said.

Sasuke tried, keyword 'tried', to get away from kyuubi but he growl and pounce on sasuke.

"Now sasuke-kun, since you tried to get away from me, you are going to punish the rough way and get mark first." Kyuubi said in a huskily voice that make sasuke shiver.

Kyuubi move toward sasuke's neck and start licking the spot where he want the mark at. Kyuubi's sharp teeth penetrate in his skin, which make sasuke flinch, and lick the blood from the wound.

"Was it that bad sasuke-kun? When I give naruto his mark, we'll get to the punishment." Kyuubi said.

Sasuke didn't notice that kyuubi was nude in front of him and that make him blush. After kyuubi bit into naruto neck, kyuubi was walking closer to sasuke with a sinister smile on his face that makes sasuke shiver uncontrolled. When kyuubi got there he rips sasuke's clothes off and putting sasuke on hand and knee.

"Hope you scream my name out loud tonight." kyuubi Said.

Kyuubi grip on to sasuke's hip and position himself in front of sasuke's opening. He slowly push into sasuke's ass, while sasuke hand's dig into ground.

Kyuubi pull out till he stop at the head and slammed back in. sasuke was screaming and moaning kyuubi name when he kept slamming into him.

Kyuubi trust was getting deeper, harder and faster, that he felt himself go in heaven. His member was a blur with animalistic speed upon entering and exiting sasuke's pucker opening. He kept pounding and pounding and with each trusts it came powerful.

"KYUUBI!" sasuke scream while kyuubi rapid trust into him. Sasuke felt his engorged cock pulsing inside himself.

Sasuke arms gave out when his trusts came even more powerful, kyuubi hoist sasuke's rear a little higher before continue trusting into him. Sasuke shudder when his prostate was struck with force.

"FUCK!" sasuke screamed and seed squirt on the ground.

"Sasuke" groan kyuubi and exploded his seed deep inside sasuke. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm . That's was great. Now be a good boy and don't moves or you hurt yourself" said kyuubi.

Kyuubi pull himself out of sasuke and start walking slowly and sly over where he left naruto by the tree.

-  
Please review! And tell me about this story. If I get good review I might put one with naruto and kyuubi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyuubi walk toward naruto with lust in his eyes and was still hard from the last session with sasuke.

"Naruto let finish with the blowjob then to the fun part with you." Kyuubi whisper huskily while naruto shudder to that sexy voice.

Kyuubi went on his hand and knee and part naruto's legs, and went straight for the head of the member. He started by licking the tip of the head slowly and painfully to enjoy the taste.

Naruto start to moan and his eyes was clouded over with lust and pleasure. He bucks his hip to get kyuubi take in more but kyuubi prevent that by holding hip so he won't move no further. Kyuubi licked the underside of his dick from base to tip, using his tongue to play with his slit. Kyuubi took the head into his mouth and sucked, his lover letting out a deep moan of approval.

He then slowly takes everything in his mouth. A minute later, kyuubi was now rapidly devouring naruto, his head bobbing as he sucks his mate's shaft. One of kyuubi's hand reach down sacs on either side and started rolling them in his hands gently as he suck roughly on naruto's shaft.

He deep throated naruto, and alternated between wrapping his tongue, to sucking hard to scraping his teeth over the sensitive vein on the underside. Naruto felt a coil in my stomach tighten and burn. "Ahh! kyuu- I'm-ky-KYUUBI!"

Naruto world exploded into white, his throat hurt from screaming. Kyuubi happily drank the liquid gracefully without a spill.

"You taste good, naruto-kun. Know suck!" kyuubi said to naruto. Naruto open his mouth and started sucking on kyuubi's finger, while he took his jacket and rip naruto's shirt to shred.

When kyuubi think that was enough saliva on his finger, he took his finger out of naruto mouth and flip naruto on his stomach. He slowly inserted on of his fingers in naruto's pucker entrance.

Naruto gasp at the intrusion enter In him but relax soon when kyuubi massaged the inner thigh to ease the boy tension.

Naruto's pucker hole had spread a little, kyuubi add another finger into naruto. Kyuubi moan when naruto's anus clench around his fingers.

Naruto cried in pleasure when kyuubi hit his sweet spot. Kyuubi shoved his fingers deeper and faster inside his mate. Another deep- whine came from the blonde.

"k-kyuubi… s-stop... T-t-teasing." Whined naruto. Kyuubi's fingers kept hitting something that make him see white spot every time it was struck.

Kyuubi take his fingers out of naruto behind and position himself behind the kneeling boy. He spread naruto's ass cheeks apart and positioned the head of his penis at the tanned boy opening. With one trust of his hip, he enters the blonde's tight pucker entrance.

Naruto hissed in pain when kyuubi's huge member penetrates his ass. Kyuubi growl in pleasure, the pressure of the blonde's muscles on his rock-hard cock felt so good that his dick would burst from the tightness.

After a while, naruto felt the pain in his rear subside, he gave kyuubi's length a light clench to signing for him to continue.

Kyuubi pull out of naruto with great haste only to immediately push back in. naruto shook when kyuubi found his prostate. Naruto dug in is finger in the ground as kyuubi continued trusting inside him while hitting the g-spot inside him.

Kyuubi growl when naruto's ass trying to devour his cock whole and it was so taut that he have trouble pulling out of the pink pucker hole. Soon a sudden rush of adrenaline rush over kyuubi and began to trust inside naruto with animalistic speed.

"K-ky...kyuubi!" the blonde stuttered out when he felt kyuubi' penis driving deeper into him.

Kyuubi reach under naruto and grab his penis and start jacking it off by the movement with his trusts. Naruto's frame was shaking in delight and his own scream were only getting louder. He continued to pump his mate cock faster as he knew it was about to explode at and minute.

"K-k…. Ah! Ha..Ha… I'm… Goi- Kyuubi!" naruto scream and splattered his seed over kyuubi's hand. Kyuubi pound into naruto's ass a couple more time before cumming hard in naruto's pucker hole, while some slide down naruto's legs.

Kyuubi pulled himself out of naruto and cleaning up Sasuke, naruto, and himself before going to Sasuke's manor.

Kyuubi put naruto on his shoulder and sasuke in his arm.

"Hey guys." Kyuubi heard a groan from naruto and sasuke. "Tomorrow I'll be in heat again and I want you, sasuke, to fuck me long, hard, and rough. You hear?" kyuubi ask. Sasuke groan for an answer.

"When we get to Sasuke's place and we rest, then we get down to business." Kyuubi said to sasuke and naruto his plan.

* * *

tell me if there anything wrong with this chapter. please review.

i might put the third and final chapter with sasuke fucking kyuubi.

* * *


	3. sorry!

My computer is down for a while but I promise to put up the last chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:  
Kyuubi was running toward sasuke's house in a blur, because he was in the nude (still in his human so he don't have clothes with him) and he didn't want anybody to see him caring naruto in his arm and sasuke piggyback on his back. When he got there, he rushes straight toward sasuke's bedroom to his king size bed.  
First Kyuubi put naruto on the bed then sasuke, and he join them in bed but he stay up waited for sasuke to wake up.

NEXT DAY AT NIGHT .  
Sasuke woke up and was feeling energize. 'Kyuubi wasn't kidding me about healing me and I have to go and f him l and h.' he thought to himself added with a blush on his cheeks.  
Then sasuke heard whimper in the background and saw Kyuubi beside him, still in heat. Sasuke know this was not good to Kyuubi but he ignore it and talk to Kyuubi.  
"Kyuubi are you okay?" sasuke ask Kyuubi.  
"Ah you're finally awake. I thought I might die from this blasted heat" Kyuubi ended with a moan.  
Sasuke notice hat kyuubi have a sheen of sweat on his body like he have a fever and he was panting like crazy.  
"Sasuke...ah...are you re...ah...ready." kyuubi said to sasuke.  
sasuke already know what to do so he took all his clothes off and start to feel strange because of the bond between kyuubi and naruto including himself, and was feeling was pleasure all over his body.  
Kyuubi then grab sasuke's neck gently, when sasuke got on top on him, and went to attack sasuke's lip with his own lip.  
First it was not heat and then it got more intense. After the tongue battle, sasuke won once and kyuubi won way more than sasuke, they part for air and sasuke continue on kyuubi's neck.  
After sasuke many red mark on his neck and resumed down to one of kyuubi's nipple by sucking, licking, biting and the other in his hand, pinching and rolling between his fingers making the nub hard. After that sasuke continue traveling south, dipping his tongue in kyuubi's navel before sucking and caressing his thighs.  
"Fu... fuck sasuke!" kyuubi moan in pleasure. Kyuubi was sweating more and breathing hard just wants sasuke to hurry up and get to his very hard and throbbing member. And then both of them heard someone moaning right beside, and it was naruto looking at them with lust fill his eye.  
"Look who fin...finally woke up, sasuke." kyuubi said to sasuke.  
Kyuubi silently scream in pleasure when sasuke deep throat him with no gag reflex. Sasuke bob up and down on kyuubi's length allowing his tongue to swirl over the head as he was at the tip with his lips. He then licked the vein under the cock that making kyuubi closes his eyes in pure bliss and his fingers grip sasuke's hair hard. Before sasuke continue bobbing his head up and down on the length heard kyuubi groan and he know that he was close.  
"Ngh... harder!" kyuubi say to sasuke. Sasuke suck harder on kyuubi's shaft and kyuubi moan loader that the other, and tightened his grip on sasuke's hair which make sasuke moan.  
"Ngh... I'm go...gonna c- fuck sas!" kyuubi exploded into sasuke's waiting mouth and sasuke greedily drank it all.  
When kyuubi catch his breath, "now sasuke don't prepare me or anything, just that I want a wild, raw sex and pass the lube since naru is awake." kyuubi said to sasuke.  
sasuke got up from the bed and went over to the dresser and pull out the bottle of lube and throw at kyuubi, who was having an heated battle with naruto but still got it one hand, when sasuke went back on the when sasuke came back on the bed, kyuubi ended the heated battle and flip naruto on his stomach and his ass in the air. then he open the bottle of lube and squeeze a generous amount of clear liquid in his hand and started to lubricate his member before spreading Naruto's cheeks apart and position the head at the opening while do the same to his opening.  
"Sasuke hur-nah!" kyuubi and naruto scream in pleasure when sasuke enter him roughly while kyuubi enter in naruto from behind.  
Sasuke grunt when kyuubi's muscle was squeezing his member tightly that he almost cum immediately. Sasuke pull his cock out to the very tip and push back in torturously slow into kyuubi, who is doing the same to naruto, making them both groan.  
He gave a few more shallow trusts before kyuubi and naruto have enough. Kyuubi growl and said "sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"I don't know"  
Kyuubi was not having none of that and he clench his muscles tightly around the pulsing length inside him, making sasuke slam into him in retaliation.  
"Go fucking rough or else sasuke!" said kyuubi, who practical yell at him. Sasuke obey kyuubi's command, by he pull out of kyuubi and immediately ram back in roughly. Sasuke grunted as he continuously slammed himself inside kyuubi. After a couple of trust, sasuke slam into his prostate, making kyuubi and naruto see white spots behind their eyelids.  
"f-fuck sasuke, g-god, g-go faster" moaned kyuubi and sasuke was all too happy to comply. Kyuubi felt Naruto's muscles that surrounded him tighten to a painful grip and Naruto's body shuddered with an orgasm that the tightness of the blonde's orgasm brought kyuubi over the edge to cum along the hot walls of Naruto's insides and sasuke came with a soft grunt into the kyuubi. Sasuke pulled out his softened penis while kyuubi do the same to naruto.  
"Awww we worn naruto out. But sassssssuke! I still want more." kyuubi said to sasuke. Sasuke had got out of the bed but was on his back with kyuubi on top.  
"Where do you think you're going?" kyuubi said evilly.

...couple of hour later...  
'My dick hurt. Damm kyuubi and his heat season. Where is he?' sasuke thought.

At the mean while kyuubi was in the bathroom puking his guts out. 'I need sasuke and naruto to take me to the vet in my female fox form.'  



	5. Chapter 5

sorry guys but there was 2 bad luck for me 1 was that my flashdrive was stolen from somebody (my story was in there)  
2 my computer is going retared (but i"m lucky for today)  
but i will get springtime up maybe by summer 


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for late update and please enjoy the very last chapter of springtime! now i deserve cookie now**crunch** delicious cookie it like an orgasm in my mouth!  
-

kyuubi came out the bathroom and saw sasuke on top of naruto having a heated tongue battle. kyuubi know of their feeling for one another and never shown their feeling because they were afraid of being rejected. kyuubi felt himself get hard just at the sight of them together. Before he enter the room, he saw sasuke enter naruto with his lube up member with ease because he was already stretch by kyuubi.  
"aaahhhh...fuck!" naruto moan wantonly when sasuke enter thrust into naruto hard that make naruto cried out sasuke's name and telling him to go faster and harder into him.  
sasuke pause for a mere second when he heard the door open, with lust filled eyes he saw kyuubi enter with a smug smirk on his face. naruto whine when sasuke stop, so he thrusthis hip onto sasuke's member.  
"you better finish up here than we talk."said kyuubi before pouncing on the bed and that make sasuke and naruto moan together. sasuke nodded his head and continue pounding harder into naruto that make naruto scream louder.  
sasuke felt he was getting close so he grab naruto's member and pumping his fist to the same rhythm they was going.  
"fuck sas...i'm gonna cu-ahhhh!"naruto scream with a passionate cry of release and squirt a stream of cum on the bed cover and sasuke's stomach and felt a hot sensation fill him up inside as sasuke came inside him, the sasuke hips jerking under the naruto's body.  
after 3 more round, "kyuubi where were you?" both naruto and sasuke asked.  
"i went to the bathroom to puke my guts out" kyuubi admitted to them and not be ashamed at the same time.  
"well anyway,sasuke and naruto, i need you to take me to the vet when i'm in fox after that take naru-chan to lady tsunade for an appointment." kyuubi explain while putting up his hand to count down.  
"why d-" naruto was saying before running to bathroom in a rush.

"_know sasuke you may have children with me and for naruto i did a jutsu to naruto so know naruto can bear children, that why naruto is worn out."_kyuubi thought in his mind.

kyuubi laugh while sasuke is clueless of naruto ran out the room and kyuubi laughing like a manic.

************** 2 and half month later ****************

kyuubi gave birth to 5 pup, 3 boys and 2 girl, there were ryu, kenshi, kiba, hina,and mitsuki.

"sasuke you know i not going to have more after this so wear condom." kyuubi complain to sasuke after they bring kyuubi home with the kids from the animal hospital.

"okay i understand " sasuke sigh he heard it repeatedly.

***************7 month more later*******************

in operation room**

"sasuke i fucking hate you!"

"i know narui Love you" sasuke wince in pain when naruto grab his hand tightly.

"you not suppose to curse miss." a nurse say gentle to naruto. you wander why they calling naruto a miss a miss is because he use his sexy jutus before giving birth.

"congaulation! you have twin. a boy and girl" a random Doctor was deliver the baby beside tsunade(is drunk and pass out at her desk).

"you give the boy name and i name the girl" naruto said to sasuke.

"his name is akihiko"

"her is amaya"

please comment my story good one no bad one. if there a problem sent me a private message

HAVE A GREAT DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	7. Author note: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**RAW666**

**akuichimonji**

**deathNightwalker666**

**naruhina pwns**

**ReaperCB919**

**The Unbelievable**

**Dragon Ruler 06**

**Kusahime**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**YAOI FANZ**

** lukakoolarigato**


	8. sorry another AN

i know i did this with no plot and yes my fucking grammer suck but i really just this for fun.  
that doesn't mean to just leave bad comment. if you have a problem about this story,just don't read the damn story 


End file.
